This invention relates to a catheter for medical laser treatment, medical ultrasonic treatment, and medical examination by a fiberscope, etc., of small blood vessels and other small hollow organs of living organisms.
Conventional catheters of this type have a tubular structure including a bundle of fibers that transmit energy and a flexible fiber that can move inside the structure. These catheters can merely transmit energy, and need a separate fiberscope or the like for treatment or examination inside small hollow organs. The tubular structure must be guided or positioned in a living organ by a guide wire or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,943 dated July 30, 1985 shows another catheter having a tubular structure with a soft plastic tip which, when pressed, can be deformed to increase the contact surface area.